This invention relates generally to an apparatus for a bicycle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for a bicycle for doing “wheelies” on the bicycle.
A common stunt performed by bicycle riders is doing “wheelies”, wherein the rider balances the bike on the rear wheel while raising the front wheel off the ground. A variety of devices attachable to a bicycle have been provided for preventing the rider from tipping over backwards. Most of these devices include at least one wheel or a bar to prevent the bike from going backwards too far. Other devices aid in learning how to accomplish the feat of doing wheelies. However, few of the devices allow the rider to balance the bike in a “wheelie” position and also maneuver the bike effectively. Moreover, none of the devices allows a rider to balance the bicycle on the device while providing the capability of maneuvering the bicycle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus attachable to a bicycle for aiding in doing wheelies. The new apparatus should provide support and balance to the bicycle in the wheelie position, while allowing a rider to stand or kneel on the device for maneuvering the bicycle.